


A Sharpened Axe

by HobbitBraids



Series: Strongheaded [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, flashback porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitBraids/pseuds/HobbitBraids
Summary: Dwalin goes to pick up his axe...Hopefully Balin got the message and doesn't come looking for his brother ;)





	A Sharpened Axe

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all have our ideas of what Dwalin's first time would be like (maybe... or is that just me?)
> 
> Enjoy!

Jenevive had just finished clearing the few things she used for lunch when she heard it. The sound was faint and she probably wouldn't have noticed it if she wasn't expecting... something. Someone cleared their throat audibly and she smiled recognizing the impatience in the gesture. 

 _Very punctual Master Dwarf,_ she thought, her smile widening.

Putting the dishrag away, Jenevive smoothed out her skirt and checked her braids in the small looking glass by the wash basin. She opted to let her hair down for a change, braids pulled back out of her face. She'll probably have to redo them anyway. The tapping became a little louder accompanied by a more determined half grunt half cough. She peeked her head out from the open doorway slowly walking out and leaning on the frame.

" _Ah_ , I thought I heard something," she smiled politely. "Good afternoon Mister Dwalin."

He ceased tapping on the counter as soon as he saw her come out. He instinctively balled his hands into nervous fists.

"Um, yeah... uh, 'afternoon lass-- Miss Jenevive," he cursed under his breath at the slip up making her smile turn into a smirk.

"So nice of you to remember," walking over to the side counter she felt his intense gaze follow her every move. She fixed her sweater leaning an elbow on the counter and putting her other hand on her hip. "How may I be of service today?"

With a perplexed look, Dwalin made to protest but Jenevieve was quicker.

"Oh, that's right the axe," she straightened. "It's in the back," motioning inside with a short nod.

"Lass, I really hope ye didn't jus' want me 'ere for an axe. You've been on my mind ever since I left yesterday..." The last part was more of a growl than a statement.

"Master Dwarf, I'm _flattered_ ," she licked her lips letting her eyes roam over his form. As she turned to go inside he came around the counter. In a few quick steps he was there, standing in front of her blocking the doorway.

"Don' ye 'Master Dwarf' me  _lass,_ " he leaned in closer and added in a hoarse whisper, "I don't know what game yer playing' but I haven't been able ter think straight since I met ya."

His hot breath on her ear and the feeling of his beard tickling her neck sent a shiver down her spine drawing an involuntary moan from her lips. Jenevive was not entirely convinced this would be a good idea but she decided right then they could sort it out later. Breathing in his scent she pushed him gently. He scrambled backwards in surprise, his pulse and breath quickening. Not quite inside yet, their lips were already on each other's in a tangle of anticipation.

Pinning him against the wall with a fierce kiss she took off her sweater making her way to his belt. His lips ventured to her neck and down her collarbone, trailing a combination of gentle beard scratches and soft bites in its wake as his hands bunched up her skirt. Belt falling with a thunk to the floor he shuffled out of his bulky coat, claiming her mouth once more.

Putting her hands under his tunic, Jenevive backed him up into the corner a little harder, this time biting his lower lip. This earned her a growl and he gripped her hips as he bucked his own to meet her. With a moan she wrapped her hands around his neck for leverage, pressing her body on his growing erection. With another more urgent snarl he picked her up in his arms. At the same time Dwalin turned both of them around, trapping her between the wall and his body, she welcomed him between her legs. He held her up with one hand on her curvy ass, grabbing both her wrists with his other hand and holding them over her head.

 _"Gods lass..."_ he managed in a breathless huff before assaulting her newly exposed neck after she let her head fall back.

Dwalin ground his hips into her relentlessly in an attempt to achieve the friction they both craved. He was rewarded with the most obscene and wonderful noises he'd ever been privy to, spurring him further on.

 _"Dwalin, I-- ugh... Dwalin, please-"_ he couldn't get enough of his name falling form her lips in broken pleas.

Jenevive kept trying to form a coherent thought between breathless pants but her mind was lost in every pulse sent through her body each time the ruthless warrior pushed himself on her. The heat pooling between her thighs was becoming all too much.

_"I want... to be... inside you..."_

_"Kahomhîlizu--"_

Recluctantly Dwalin pulled away just enough for Jenevieve to stand, bracing himself with both hands on the wall while she started undoing her bodice. He stood there gazing at her as she discarded the bodice leaving only a thin blouse covering her unbound breasts. 

"Master Dwarf, I'm gonna need you to undress if I'm going to take care of that growing problem in your trousers," she ducked under his arm slipping out of everything but the blouse that barely came down to the top of her thighs.

Coming back to himself he took off his boots and pulled up his tunic in one swift movement. Going to unlace his trousers he caught sight of Jenevive's curvy silhouette under the light from the window making him momentarily forget what he was doing. Rolling her eyes amusedly she went over to him pulling him towards the bed. She slid her hands over his broad chest feeling him shiver slightly. Unlacing his trousers as she traced bites and kisses from his collarbone to his pelvis she pulled the garments down. Dwalin seemed to be in a trance, breath coming in quick gasps. Jenevive kneeled in front of him and took his impressive erection in hand, stroking him slowly. He hissed at the feeling, head falling back and hands itching at his sides. He was making an effort to stay still. Jenevive, sensing his struggle ignored the quivernig between her legs, licking his precum with a flick of her tongue and swallowing him almost whole without warning. His surprised moan was all she needed to start moving her head, going down on him hard. He was not ready and his knees buckled at the sudden sensations, hands instinctively going to her hair.

 _"Mahal.. Jen- ugh.. azralizi-"_ he pulled her up and crashed their lips together tasting himself on her tongue as he explored her mouth desperately. Taking off her blouse he picked her up and sat on the edge of the bed with her astride on his lap. They rocked back and forth, a war of wills and pleasure. She held on for dear life to his shoulders as his hands went everywhere on her body. He kissed and sucked her breasts hungrily making her cry out louder each time. 

 _"Dwalin... love-"_ hardly able to speak she reluctantly pushes herself away enough to scramble up the bed, Dwalin following after.

 _"Help me... get ready,"_ she instructs him as he kisses her anywhere his lips can reach. He pauses momentarily with a slightly confused expression. She gets on her knees, kissing him slowly as she guides his hand between her legs. He hums appreciatively when he feels how wet she is and she smiles into the kiss.

"One finger fir _-"_ she moans in surprise when he grazes her nub inadvertently. At her reaction he repeats the movement with his thumb and swallows her whimpers in another deep kiss.

Feeling how hot and wet she is he slides his middle finger ever so slowly inside of her. Jenevive hisses and whimpers in approval swaying  her hips while he makes small circles with his wrist. At the same time he takes himself in hand to stroke his throbbing erection.

_"Just... ugh... yes--"_

She braces herself on his shoulders when he boldly slips a secong finger inside. Watching her gasp at the welcomed intrusion he decided he'd had enough. Spreading the fresh precum over the tip he took his fingers out of her, gently pushing her to lay back on the bed. He then aligned himself hastily with her entrance teasing lightly before pushing his full erection inside her making them both cry out. Jenevive bucked her hips to keep him there a moment longer grasping his powerful arms. Following his initial daze Dwalin felt how Jenevive urged him to move with the rocking of her hips. Without pause he pulled out and thrust into her over and over. A string of unintelligible Khuzdul and Westron was all that tumbled from their lips.

By sheer force Jenevive felt herself getting oh so close. He was relentless, pounding into her as if it were his last. Her breath hitched as she came hard, arching her back and digging her fingernails into his forearms.While she was still coming down from her orgasm Dwalin gripped her waist to steady his thrusts as they became erratic the closer he got. With one last push he spilled inside her with a loud grunt. Beads of sweat rolling down his chest, he shuddered with every lingering beat of his subsiding erection.

Feeling both spent and sated for the moment he bent forward to kiss her gently, moving slowly to lay next to her. They exchanged tired smiles and Jenevive rolls to her side to rest her arm across his chest.

"Are you hungry, Master Dwarf?" She broke the silence when their breaths finally evened out. "All this activity has sparked my apetite."

"Hmmm, sounds reasonable lass," he replied with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

" Let me wash up and I'll see what I have," she gave him a peck on the corner of his mouth and stood, walking towards the make-shift wash room. His eyes followed her sauntering figure greedily and he sighed, satisfied. Before closing the tattered curtain she turned and added with a wink, "Don't forget the axe. It's nice and sharp now."

They needed to figure out what  _this_ was but the one thing Jenevive was certain of was that she wanted more of it.

**Author's Note:**

> *When she calls him 'love' it's only as a casual endearment not as in 'you are my love' which comes later in the main story.
> 
> *Kahomhîlizu = Please  
> *azralizi = I want you  
> ~ ~ ~
> 
> I'm still not 100% sure if I did them justice with this little flashback but I promise to do better when they come together again in the main story.
> 
> Thanks for reading :-)!


End file.
